From End to End: A Neverland Tale
by Bushesobrandy
Summary: From the end of the movie to the end of my story. PP/WD After being rescued by a handsome young man Wendy finds herself hoping not all is lost afterall. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

**AN: This is m y second story I didn't finish the first one because I didn't like where it was going. But I'm more than determined to finish this one even if it takes me all summer. Please enjoy and read and review PLEASE!! **

**Authors note: After almost 5 years of not updating this story I received a very friendly message from rotelli I don't know if that's spelled right I apologize. I decided to take a look for them and I've revised this chapter and fixed the mistakes. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: All Grown Up-Wendy

Not much had happened to the young girl since she last saw Neverland in the peak of the horizon on a yonder shore. It had faded away along with the hope that her true love would return to her. She had grown into a diligent woman surely but inside she was still a girl of twelve bursting with adventures and a life not meant for proper society.

Five years had passed since Wendy had left the nursery window to embark on the greatest adventure she had come to face in her short life. She had sailed around the cuisine of Neverland and had dined on it with her love, her hope, her fantasy Peter Pan.

It had been five years to the day and still his enduring promise had not been fulfilled. A simple but ever lasting promise which had remained true to her heart since the day the words were spoken. A mischief boy with his heart full of dread but his pride to heavy to burden.

" I will return."

A simple yet inescapably horrid phrase which haunted this young girls dreams with lost hope and unnecessary desire. He had not returned. She hadn't heard a sound from her golden warrior laden in leaves. She had not seen his face or felt his skin. A glimpse of his golden blonde hair was the only remembrance of Peter Wendy had. Those only came in her deepest dreams.

Wendy was now of the proper age to settle and marry. Desperately Wendy wanted to marry but she knew whom she must marry for happiness. This would never come true not even in her deepest slumber. Therefore, Wendy Darling's hope and aspiration of her young lover returning slowly began to fade. In the dull cold world she had given up hope. She had given up her dreams and fantasies and set aside a new task. A task which involved careful planning and a particular sense of judgment. A suitor.

Wendy knew what a suitor was expected of. Looks did not matter and neither did any sort of appearance. What mattered were social status, and wealth and the brute popularity. She began to attend many parties with her mother and father. All the while leaving her new found brothers at home with the new sitter, Jocelyn.

Wendy concentrated hard on the possible suitors at a party and yet she found none. None to her liking. Not one man she had met produced a single quality that her true love had. All of them were proper English gentlemen with fortune and power. Wendy did not care for material possessions. She wanted a man who was spunky, bold and adventurous.

Yet such a man never came. Until one day her Aunt Millicent had taken her for a stroll in a London street. The street was busy for it was midday and the crowd was extremely violent on this innocent day. The tide turned and a man who was overly brute in strength had tried to capture Millicent's purse from her arm. While the struggle continued Wendy rushed to help her aunt but was knocked down in the process.

This sent Wendy flying into a large puddle of mud covering her new green silken dress into a dismay of froth and dirt. Luckily, a young man named Matthew DuWipple had been passing by and witnessed the whole tragic event. Being a proper gentlemen he dropped his belongings and ran to help the poor girl and her Aunt. He managed to get the small handbag from the criminal and gently handed it to the old fringed woman. He then offered Wendy his hand and wrapped his coat around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that. People like that should not be allowed to roam freely on the street. I'm Matthew DuWipple." the man had said. Wendy did not speak at first and it was Millicent who spoke first.

"Well thank you very kindly, Mr. DuWipple. You are the only young man I know that would come to this old lady's rescue." She said pulling her purse open and pulling out a small bill. "Please take this in my gratitude."

Matthew simply raised his hand and cupped it over the woman's glove. "Please my dear I would never dream of taking such a gift. All I would like in return is to know this young woman's name." He said eyeing Wendy politely. Wendy blushed a small bit turning her cheeks a light shade of pink. However, her skin was so white and pale that pink shown through like an eclipse of the sun.

"My name is Wendy Darling, sir. Thank you very much for helping me out of that dreadful puddle." She said brushing off her still soaked dress.

"I know it seems quite out of place," DuWipple began, "but I would never let my conscience sleep if I did not ask. May I escort you to a dinner this evening?"

Aunt Millicent smiled at this. Wendy however was not sure on what to say. She had not entirely given hope on Peter but what the hell. What could a little dinner hurt?

"Sure," she replied sweetly with a gentle smile forming on her lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can only guess what's coming up next you guessed it! All grown up part 2 Peter!!! YAY PETER!!! Oh by the way just so everyone knows in the chapters to follow there is gonna be a lot of sexual stuff. I'm talking didley's in hoohoo (SEX), hand where they aren't to be....so if this stuff offends you don't read any further but if it doesn't TALLY HO!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter had spent the days following Wendy's departure combing the islands for his next adventure. He had riled with Tiger Lily and splashed around with the mermaids. He had even crossed a few swords with the remaining pirates now under the command of Captain Smee.

It had taken him a little less than four days to realize his adventure in Neverland was tragically over. He had spent that night in his hollow tree before descending on the fairy council asking for their help.

They had been more than surprised by his request.

"What is it you desire young, Peter," the queen had asked.

"I believe my time in Neverland is over," Peter had said gaining numerous gasps from the crowd, "I feel my time as a never aging boy has ended."

"You're certain?"

"Yes, your majesty, I can no longer find happiness in things I've always relished. I find them tiresome and childish." Again a gasp from the crowd.

"Peter, you understand once you leave a new child will be brought in to take your place?" This from the king.

"Yes, I understand."

"Peter Pan you are a brave and selfless boy. I hope you find happiness in this new path you wish to pursue and know that we will always be watching you and at any time you wish to return all you need to do is ask. You will always have a home here."

He had left with a heavy heart and made his final journey from Neverland to London. He had landed in Kensington Gardens where he had left almost 200 years prior. He had no money, nowhere to stay and very little knowledge of the world he had just become part of.

Not knowing where else to go he had walked into the street in search of shelter. His shelter had finally been made of a discarded box and a few newspapers for bedding. This is where he slept for days. On the fourth day he was waken by a gentle voice whispering dear in his dirty ear.

Startled he leapt to his feet to defend himself pulling out his small dagger. The woman was startled at the quickness of the boy.

"I don't want to harm you," she said carefully stepping closer to the almost naked boy.

"My name is Anne, what is yours?" she asked in a friendly and soothing voice.

"I do not know," he replied defiantly.

"Well, young sir, where are you parents?"

"They died long ago," he answered truthfully.

"My heavens, you poor child, would you like to come to my home and get a bite to eat and a bath?"

This is how Peter became part of the DuWipple family. When Anne had met him in the alley that day she had only intended to feed him and then send him to an orphanage expecting he came from a dirty family.

She quickly learned, however, that the young boy who still refused to give him name was charming and charismatic. He would make the perfect addition to their family. She had given him the name Matthew after her favorite Uncle and the boy had silently agreed.

Through the years, Matthew had grown into a well rounded respectable boy being raised by two loving parents and sent to the finest schools in England. The DuWipple's had two older children and they got along with Matthew splendidly.

As time went on Matthew's memories of his former life became more and more cloudy as his new life formed. Soon he forgot all about Neverland and the boy he used to be. Still through all of the excitement he had remembered a certain promise, "I will not forget." He could not remember what he was supposed to not forget but he did remember promising to an angel with chestnut colored hair and azure eyes.

"Matt, will you run to the corner store for me, dear? "His mother called as he sat as his piano.

He stopped playing. The song was the only thing he could remember from his past. It was a wonderfully somber song with most of the notes in the higher keys. His father had taught him how to play a few days after the adoption.

"Yes, of course," he went to get his coat.

It was mid morning and March. The wind blew stinging Matthews skin as he walked casually down the empty street. He whistled the tune to himself and stopped to look at the flowers. He loved being outside. The smell of the flowers and the grass were comforting. The sounds of the birds were relaxing.

He continued walking when he heard a commotion in the park of few feet ahead of him. He could see an elderly woman and a young woman struggling with a mugger. Instincts quickly setting in he ran towards them quickly bringing the thug down.

He ripped the satin purse from the slimy man's hands and turned to hand it to the woman who was rising to her feet and fixing her hat. She brushed off a few blades of grass and found at the dirt on her navy skirt.

He heard a small gasp and looked up to see the younger girl sitting in a puddle of mud apparently knocked down when she tried to help her elder. He reached his hand out to her lifting her to her feet.

She was absolutely beautiful. He had never seen anyone so angelic in his entire existence. Yet, she seemed so familiar. He smiled at her as she blushed. He felt his heart warm at the sight. She was extravagant.

The elder woman offered him cash. He laughed to himself. The poor woman; he probably had more money in his trust fund than she had ever had in her entire life. He wanted to focus his entire attention to the goddess in front of him. Her beauty surpassed Aphrodite herself.

"Will you join me for dinner?" He asked politely.

She had blushed again. His insides twisted in a knot.

"Sure," she answered.

He looked towards the sky to make sure the heavens weren't descending because he certainly felt like he was there.

AN: Okay that's it after 5 years. I hope you all enjoyed it. My style of writing has changed a bit since I was 17. I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. Thank you and please review!


End file.
